


A Promise.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thunder struck and casted a darker shadow, as a young boy walked inside the room, watching as the girl continued falling on her own. She wasn’t supposed to give up that easily.</p>
<p>       “Hey, Old Hag.” His voice interrupted the silence and huge eyes filled with sorrow hesitantly looked up at him. He frowned, she was shaking. Why was she so easy to drag down?</p>
<p>       “You are strong. I will make them recognize you, I will show you a way.” A grin formed on his lips as he held out his hand, dark butterflies mingling with her own golden ones. With the words stuck in her throat and with tears rolling on her cheeks, she nodded mutely but the smile that slowly appeared on her face, showed that she trusted him.</p>
<p>       ‘It’s a promise.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Promise.

They were together since she could remember. After her mother died, the girl was all alone, having no one to rely on, crying on her own without any ambitions or desires. She didn’t belong in the palace she knew it. At the rare moments that she went outside, the only thing that could echo in her ears were whispers that were judging her worth.

       ‘She is just the daughter of a  **whore**.’

     Her mother, her mother didn’t deserve to be treated like that! She was a much better person than the Ladies that belonged in the so called high class, they were all too different, harsh and judging. She couldn’t stand that world, it was too much for her to take. 

   It wasn’t rare for her to start crying as soon she had disappeared from their sight. With her petite legs shaking and her hands covering her red eyes. 

      ‘I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be here anymore.’ Those words would echo in her mind as she continued losing hope.

   Everything changed the moment a hand was held out towards her. Her eyes widened as her heart skipped a beat, those ruby eyes were looking at her amused by her antics, but they were also filled with curiousity.

    “Hey, don’t cry, let’s play.” Those simple words started it all with a small grin and a hesitant nod, the story started unfolding.

      She was now a princess, a princess that fought to show her worth. By the time she reached twelve she had learnt everything that she needed to know about living and behaving as a member of the most powerful family of the country. She would try hard while studying and he would sit at the open window with a peach on his hands those ruby eyes still focused on her. 

       **H** owever they still _weren’t_  s **atisfied**. The rumors continued spreading inside the palace walls. No matter what she did. She would still fall victim to their twisted words. Her hands turned into fists as she bit her lip leaning against the wall.

      ‘What can I do? What else can I do?” It had went too far, her voice was slowly becoming louder and louder as frustation build up on her after all those years of trying that those around her threw away.

        The thunder struck and casted a darker shadow, as a young boy walked inside the room, watching as the girl continued falling on her own. She wasn’t supposed to give up that easily.

       “Hey, Old Hag.” His voice interrupted the silence and huge eyes filled with sorrow hesitantly looked up at him. He frowned, she was shaking. Why was she so easy to drag down?

       “You are  _ **strong**_. I will make them recognize you, I will show you a way.” A grin formed on his lips as he held out his hand, dark butterflies mingling with her own golden ones. With the words stuck in her throat and with tears rolling on her cheeks, she nodded mutely but the smile that slowly appeared on her face, showed that she trusted him.

       ‘It’s a promise.’

-

      Her breath came out harsh as she slashed the air with her wooden sword, she was sweating and barely holding up against her instructor.

      “My Lady, there is no need to continu-”

        “No! I am not done yet!” The princess declared fire burning inside her eyes and the dark magi watched from faraway with a smirk. Even if cuts now adorned her skin from the endless practices, even if her whole body ached, she still fought on and on. He could remember the words  from a year ago clearly.

       “ **I will make you a dungeon capturer, Kougyoku**.” It was one of the rare times that he had called her by her own name and that gave her hope. Someone trusted her, someone placed his hopes in her, someone cared. 

          “Let me see you grow stronger, Old Hag.” He murmured as the sun was replaced by the full moon. 

     The girl tried to catch her breath still holding on to the wooden weapon, her hands were shaking and her whole body ached. Footsteps reached her ears and magenta clashed with crimson as the dark magi stood in front of the princess dressed in pure white.

      “Old Hag, you look like shit.” He commented as the moonlight shone on his face and he leaned closer to her. The girl started seeing red at those words but he laughed loudly at this summer night, with his eyes shining as he looked at her.

     “Hurry it up, old hag, I want to see their faces when we conquer a dungeon together.” And with that he messed her hair before walking away, the girl looked puzzled and only some minutes later did she notice the small gift that he had left for her. A basket full of peaches. She giggled slightly. That was so like him. 

         -

   She was shining brightly through the dungeon as together, they took down all the monsters. She could barely breathe when light surrounded and the dijiin spoke to her.

    ‘We are alike. I will help you princess.’

     That day everything changed when she woke up she was at  a room she didn’t recognize, however a familiar figure was standing next to her, with its eyes closed. His long raven hair covered the floor as he slept soundly.

       “We did it.” He murmured in his sleep and the girl nodded as her chest was filled with warmth, her eyes shone and she nodded.

           “Yes, we did.”

-

     She was starting to get recognized by the other’’s around her, slowly but steadily the situation improved. She could smile with honesty now. She wasn’t holding back anymore. However darker years were approaching them.

    Judal watched with disinterested eyes as everything unfolded in front of him. He had managed to see the way things would turn out. Soon, it would begin…WAR. The thunder lit up the night and the princess glanced at the pouring rain, not knowing that soon tragedy would take place.

    The dark magi had finally found someone who understood his hatred and sorrow, now he could fight with all his heart. He didn’t look back, he just faded to the dark.

    The news of their deaths didn’t take a long time to reach her. She had become an empty doll..

   “Alibaba-chan,  _Judal-chan_.” She would whisper the names of the most precious to her over and over refusing to believe it. Some days later when she was stil mourning she would head to the battlefield to witness the war which would change history.

      -

  The darkness surrounded her and swallowed her whole, dragging her down to hell as with every inch of her body she screamed one word.

      REVENGE.

   The years passed and when they met again, they both had changed. The cheerful princess had become a girl filled with hatred and he was grinning finally back to where he truly belonged. Not noticing the syptoms of the sudden change, he walked forward without caring to look back. The marks that now adorned his skin and the sudden coughs were the first signs of his downfall.

    When she saw him tears rolled on her cheeks and she ran to his arm holding him toght.

   ‘ Don’t leave me again, please stay here, don’t disappear, don’t disappear.’ She would whisper over and over as he would look at her with wide eyes beforesmiling slightly and ruffling her hair.

   “Missed ya too, Old Hag.”

   She was someone he needed to change this world, he didn’t like the way it had turned. It was too stupid all of it, companies, peace and technology. That wasn’t what he needed! Not what he wanted, not what he waited for!  He didn’t notice the unusual marks that stained his skin nor the difference in his strength, he was too focused on his goal.

    They had agreed to fight Sinbad together, Judal didn’t need to hear the reason she despised him so much, he just needed someone strong like her to win.

   But it wasn’t meant to be.

     Soon the dark magi would feel out of breath for no reason and he would be exhausted with everything becoming blurry.

     “What is this?” He murmured barely managing to stay concious as he saw the black marks covering his skin, his eyes widened and he tried to make them go away but it was futile. He finally understood, he was  _dying_.

     He didn’t tell her a thing. If she knew, she would stop him, she couldn’t stop him not now! The days passed and they were closer to their goal. The former princess gazed at the new formed cities that covered their continent and frowned.

    What was the meaning of all of this? She didn’t understand. Why was everyone accepting the change? She wouldn’t, she refused to wield. She would fight until the end. A cough caught her attention and ruby hues glanced back at her friend who looked a bit…strange.

    “Judal-chan?” She questioned and for a moment he could have sworn that she was still the beautiful and graceful princess he once knew and not this warrior that was eager for revenge. His chest ached as he tried to breathe. His eyes widened.

      He couldn’t.

      “Oh, not now, not down, god darn it.” He continued cursing under his breath as the girl ran to his side, screaming his name over and over but it didn’t affect him at all, as his conciousness faded away.

-

   When he woke up, he was dressed in white and resting underneath the covers, a lone girl was next to him looking at him with tears in her eyes. She started shaking as his eyes fluttered open.

    “J-Judal-chan.” She whimpered as she wrapped her arms around him, too scared to let him go. His skin was cold as ice and his body was becoming thinner and thinner. He was dying and there was nothing she could do about it.

    “Old hag…” He murmured and let her cry against his chest before looking around him. It was a small room, there was an open window which would show the beautiful garden filled with colors. Everything was being reborn but he was withering apart. A hollow chuckle escaped his lips. He hadn’t expected that staying in that world for so long would lead to this.

   -

   It was becoming warmer and warmer, the girl had decided to let her grunge calm down for now and try to help her best friend whose condition was worsening each day that passed. She would cry in the other room where he couldn’t hear her.

      ‘I am so useless…why am I even fighting for?’ Such doubts would fill her heart at times like this but she would still smile when they were together. She wanted him to see her smiling not sad and pained. But he noticed one day he stood up even if his body could barely hold him and approached her.

       “Wake up old hag!” He screamed as grabbed her shoulders and he could see her red eyes. He felt his chest aching and it wasn’t from the illness. He pulled her against him.

         “Idiot, I am not dead yet.” Judal stated as he let his fingers wander in her long magenta locks “Don’t give up on me so easily. I am a magi, I won’t die.” His words only made her sob even more but she nodded understanding. He didnt want to seem weak even if he was.

      -

  One night where the full moon covered the sky, he started coughing loudly, blood stained the sheets as his whole body shook and black started taking every part of him. He could barely breathe when she opened the door and ran to his side.

  “Judal-chan, Judal-chan, JUDAL!” She screamed and when she got no response she felt hollow, no, no, no, no. “You tol dme that you were strong, that you won’t die that easily, please, Judal-chan, don-” Her voice cracked “Don’t go.” His hand caressed her face and wiped one tear from her eyes before he smiled at her.

     “You are noisy old hag. I am still here.” He whispered as his eyelids slowly closed and everything was fading away. He was feeling tired, oh so tired, he want to sleep. Sleeping would make him stronger, he would wake up and they would fight together again. He looked at her blurry form and his heart ached as his hand slowly fell to his side.

    ‘Ah….so that’s it…sorry Kougyoku but it’s time for me to go.’ With all the strength he had left, he managed to mutter his last words to her.

     “I believe in you, you are strong Old hag, so don’t cry.” And with that the dark magi faded from this world, his rukh sat beside the former princess watching over her as she cried her heart out. He touched her shoulder gently and as she turned around, she thought she saw him smiling brightly at her.

     Then he was gone.


End file.
